


Phone

by CatandKaraForever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CatandKaraForever
Summary: Cisco steals Barry's phone.





	

Cisco laughed manically as he noticed Barry's phone sitting unattended on the desk.  
"Barry, Barry, Barry," he muttered as he snatched it, "Ya shouldn't leave your phone lying around like this. Who knows what someone might do hehehe."  
"Cisco, what are you doing? That's Barry's phone!"  
"Just doing him a favor Cait," Cisco said.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You saw the way Barry and Kara looked at each other, right?"  
"Yes," she said carefully, "Why?"  
"I'm gonna help them admit that they like each other. Are you with me?"  
"Yeah of course Cisco," Caitlin said, "What do you want me to do?"  
"Check the metahuman tracker, see if you can tell me where Barry's at."  
She nodded, moving to the computer.  
"He's at Jitters," she reported.  
"Alright thanks," Cisco said, his fingers flying across the keys of Barry's phone, "There we go that should do it."

* * *

Kara's phone chirped. She looked at the text.

_Barry-12:56 AM:_

_Hello you perfect, adorable little dork. There's something I need to tell you. Meet me at Jitters in Central City?_

Kara blushed. There was something off about the message but she still went, flying quickly into an alley in Central City where she changed into her regular clothes. She then walked to the coffee shop, where Barry was sitting at a table chatting with Iris.

"Hi Barry," she said and he turned, his eyes widening as he saw her.

"Kara? What are you doing here?"

She frowned.  
"You texted me to meet you here," she said.  
"No I didn't," he said, "I haven't even seen my phone today. I couldn't find it."

"Huh," Kara said, "But then who sent me this from your phone?"

She handed her phone to Barry and he read the text, his eyes widening. His expression was just so adorable that the blonde couldn't help herself. She leaned in, pressing her lips against his. He froze up before kissing back. After a moment they pulled away, staring into each others' eyes.  
"I don't know who sent that to you, but I have to say I agree with what they said. You are perfect, you're adorable and you're a dork."  
"So someone became convinced you like me?"

"Yes I guess so, I mean I hope it doesn't bother you if I say this, but I do, I've just been hiding it."

"I'm gonna leave now," Iris interjected, "You two obviously need privacy."

She grabbed her coffee and stood up.

"Nice to see you Kara," she said before hurrying out.

"You like me? Why didn't you say something?"  
"I didn't think...I didn't think you liked me. Do you?"  
"I think I do," she said carefully, "I'm not entirely sure but I think so. Do you want to get dinner or something sometime? Like...a date I mean?"

"I'd love to," Barry said, "I think I have an idea of who did this and I'm gonna go, do you want to come with me?"  
"Sure," she said and they left together.

* * *

"Francisco Ramone," Barry shouted as he and Kara strode into the room, "Where are you?"  
"Right here," he said, sheepishly peeking his head out from behind the mannequin which held Barry's suit, having heard them coming.

"Alright Cisco I know it was you," he growled.  
"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Cisco said innocently.

Barry crossed his arms.

"You texted Kara something that gave away that I liked her and she confronted me about it," he said.

"Oh that? Just trying to help you out bro," Cisco said calmly, "You two obviously liked each other."  
"How'd you know I was at Jitters? I never told you I was going to Jitters with Iris."

"Uh that would be me," Caitlin admitted from behind them.  
"You two were in it together? Setting me up so I would have to admit I liked Kara?"  
"We just wanted you to be happy Barry. We saw the way you two looked at each other, and no offense but you're both oblivious little dorks. Neither of you seemed to be noticing anything, so we thought that the only way you two would get together is with a little help to admit it. You both would have been too afraid to lose each other to admit it," Caitlin said.

"I know you two were just trying to help, but Cisco, you can't just take my phone like that. And if you had been wrong? I could have lost her, you know."

"But you didn't," she pointed out, having stayed silent, "I at least am glad they did that, Barry."

She put her hand calmingly on his arm.

"So you're gonna take their side now Kara?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not taking a side, I'm just saying my opinion."

"Ok, you two, I'm going to let it go this time, but don't do something like that again, alright?"

Cisco nodded.

"We won't need to anyway," Caitlin pointed out.


End file.
